Transparent conductive film is a core component of a capacitive touch screen. With the rapid development of intelligent terminals, the demand for the transparent conductive film is also increased. The transparent conductive film generally includes a substrate, and hard coating layers, conductive layers, and metal layers, which are disposed at both sides of the substrate. Recently, since a non-crystalline polymer film has a smaller birefringence and is uniform in optical performance compared with the crystalline polymer film, most of the transparent conductive films are manufactured by the substrate formed by the non-crystalline polymer films.
The non-crystalline polymer film is much more fragile than the crystalline polymer film, such that the surface of the non-crystalline polymer film is more susceptible to damages. When the transparent conductive film is rolled up to make a roll, there is a problem that adjacent metal layers of the transparent conductive film are blocked to each other by pressure. To address this problem, particles are added into the hard coating layer to form protrusions on a surface of the metal layer. The protrusions allow adjacent metal layers to form point contact, thereby avoiding pressure bonding and blocking.
However, when the particles are added into the hard coating layer, the light will be refracted, scattered, and blocked when going through the hard coating layer, resulting in a decrease of the overall light transmittance of the conductive film, thereby further deteriorating the optical performance of the conductive film.